A Different Timeline
by Fireofearth
Summary: What if Marth had a son which had his own fate aside from that of the normal bloodline? What if this son had been unsatisfied with his normal life, and traveled through the Outrealm Gate? There are many different possible timelines; this story tells of a timeline in which this boy, ten years later, meets a glitch in the portal, causing him to be launched 2010 years into the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone in the Fire Emblem Community! I just hope that, as this is my first fanfiction, I wish for everyone to be brutally honest with me about my work! A person can only get better, after all...**

**I honestly have no idea what OOC means, as I am relatively new to the RP community. However, this will be a self insert, so...**

**Enjoy the story!**

**For that matter, some background...**

**Firer is a 28 year old, with black hair, a heavy green-black coat, and, his last world visited being Tellius, his Celica's Gale was blessed by the Goddess Yune(per the story line). Therefore, he abuses the tome to no end. Furthermore, Storm was actually Nagi's replacement Falchion(yes, I know that the replacement Falchion and normal Falchion are not supposed to exist in the same timeline) before it became his personal blade throughout his journey, eventually taking a different, more blade-like form than the original Falchion; more akin to the look of the Barrier Sword overall. **

**I shall now stop my endless rambling...**

**Edit: Added the Avatar's Discovery to Chp. 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Future  
**

It had been ten years since Firer had left Akaniea. Ten years since he had left the comforts of home and led a mercenary's life. He fingered his only weapons nervously; his only remnants of his old life; his sword, Storm, with a gem in the hilt, and his own blessed version of Celica's Gale. It had gained the ability to fire all four blasts of wind at once, something that had saved his life more times than he could count. As he stepped through the Outrealm gate, he smiled as he expected the smell of grass and flowers unique to his homeworld of Akaniea...

However, as he stepped through, he was greeted with a desolate wasteland, fourteen people in front of him, fighting for their lives. He growled as he took out his blade and sliced through the two monsters of black effortlessly; they were masses of decaying flesh and broken armor, yet that didn't stop them from possessing the power of a grown man. As he joined the people fighting, it took him only one glance to realize that they were still children...children that had been forced to mature far too quickly in this war against these revived warriors. As he fought alongside a boy with a dark, purple coat, the boy shouted,"Fall back! I'll hold them off!"

Another person, dressed as Marth, shouted, "Are you insane? You'll die here!"

"Better me than the rest of you."

Firer put his hand on his shoulder, and as the kid turned to look at him, recognition flitted through his eyes, but then quickly disappeared.

"I'll hold them off," said Firer. "I wish you children a brighter future. I'll catch up to you guys after you leave." The boy looked as if he was in protest, then stopped, turned, and dashed for the portal.

As the children began to evacuate, Firer backed up slowly, using his only tome, "Gale," as he nicknamed it, to hold the black mass off. The amount of incantations chanted per second made him feel lightheaded. As the last child escaped, he turned and ran to the Gate.

But just before he stepped in, he fell in, an arrow sticking out of his back. The last thing he remembered was falling, face first, onto a grassy field.

* * *

The woman lay on the ground as two people looked at each other in confusion.

"Chrom, we have to do something!"

"What do you propose we do?"

"I..I don't know!"

She slowly opened her eyes...

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!"

"There are better places to take a nap on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

As she stood up, she instinctively knew his name. "Thank you, Chrom."

As confusion reigned over how she knew his name, yet did not remember anything else due to her apparently having amnesia, a man fell out of the sky, an arrow sprouting out of his back, onto the ground. Needless to say, things became even more confusing. The girl, one of whom the unknown person had been talking to, scrambled to his side immediately. As Frederick "the Wary" pulled the arrow from his back at the same time Lissa had started healing the unconscious person, she made a discovery.

"Chrom, this man has the Brand of the Exalt on his hand!"

* * *

**Short chapter much? This served as more of an intro to the character of Firer, as we all know what the Avatar, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick say to each other. Also, having Firer mess up the plotline(a tiny bit with his Brand) is sort of funny. I got a horrible sense of humor.**

**Did I mention I am horrible at making names?**

***runs away before poor unnamed Avatar turns his blade on him***


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, here's my second chapter! I'm decently horrible at dialogue...wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem(man I've seen this on every story...)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confusion and Distrust**

Firer groaned as he opened his eyes as they fell on four people looking straight down at him; a young, blonde girl with pigtails and a man with brown hair in a large blue suit of armor, remarkably similar to that of a knight. The next was a woman with grey hair with a single ponytail, a dark coat on her. As his eyes settled on the last person, a youth with blue hair, obviously one of the Lord class, Firer's eyes fell on the Mark of the Exalt on his shoulder. As he instinctively reached for his sword, he realized that both of his weapons were lying a few feet away, behind the man in the armor. At least they were smiling at him.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," the blue-haired youth said, proffering his hand.

"I'm pretty certain that I didn't take a nap in this field on purpose," Firer replied as he waved off the Lord's hand, preferring to stand up himself. He winced at the seemingly healed wound caused by the arrow as he stood. He realized that he was surrounded by the four people, probably intending that he would not be able to grab his weapons.

"Why have you surrounded me and rid me of my sword and tome?" he said harshly as he stood up. "And why do you carry the Brand of the Exalt, sir?"he added as an afterthought.

"You may simply call me Chrom, and as to why I carry the Brand of the Exalt, I am the descendant of Marth the Hero-King, 2000 years past. I may ask the same question of you."

Firer stiffened up as he heard the words, "2000 years past." "Impossible. I am the son of Marth the Hero King, visiting after a ten year journey through the Outrealm Gates. As I am fairly certain that the Gates do not make people travel in time, I believe that you are lying to me." Firer did admit, though, that the man looked rather similar to the younger brother that he had known for the fifteen years that he had spent with him.

The blue armored knight spoke up. "You are impersonating royalty with this absurd claim of yours. Speak again, and tell the truth this time, lest I run you through with my lance."

Firer sighed. "If you want proof, have a look at my blade. Not Naga's own tooth, but rather Nagi's, used in substitution. You will find that the blade remains ever the same." He hesitated before continuing on. "As you are descendant of Marth, the Hero-King, although the claim of him passing away is equally absurd, I can only assume that, as descendant of my brother, you have inherited Naga's tooth, Falchion. You will find the blades to be similar, if not the exact same." He sighed as he plopped back onto the ground, under the knight's watchful stare.

As Chrom examined both of the blades, he realized that they were the exact same. The thought made his head swim; first an unknown amnesiac is found in a field, next a man falls out of the sky bearing the Brand of the Exalt? If he hadn't known better, he would've though he was dreaming. Sheathing the stranger's blade, as well as his own, he handed back the sheath and tome to the man. "Frederick, this man has no reason to be distrusted."

"Milord-" Frederick was interrupted by the young girl shouting.

"Chrom, look, the town!"

Everyone's gaze turned towards the smoke rising from the lit buildings of the town.

"Don't tell me that this world has descended into warfare yet again," Firer said to Chrom.

"Possibly. Frederick, Lissa, quickly!" As the three people ran, only the woman with the coat and Firer were left in the dust. Sharing a glance, the woman shrugged and ran after them, Firer close on her heels.

* * *

**Somebody please tell me how I did on this chapter. The Avatar is still planning to chop my head off...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, here comes my next (longer) chapter with a reply to a review!**

**dark habit: His class is a pre-promote as a Swordmaster. His tome usage only stems from basic training with one; his rank with a tome is more like a E rather than a C, and will vanish later in the timeline(rather early!). Futhermore, although his stats will be of the Swordmaster class from Awakening, he will follow the Tellius line of Trueblade more, for reasons seen later on.**

**Cormag Ravenstaff: Him being Marth's kid...I understand the suspense possibility, but I need him to be established as Marth's kid early on so that I can add in some awkwardness concerning Chrom and Lissa being his great-great-great-great-great...blah blah blah uncle. The fact that he also has Nagi's fang would've made things a bit more obvious, anyways.**

**The F!Avatar has this build:**

**Body: 1**

**Eyes: 1**

**Hair: 3**

**Hair Color: 10**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Back to Business**

"So, what's your name?" Firer asked the woman running alongside him.

"*wheeze* I just *gasp* remembered it; Amber," she replied. The distance that Frederick had covered with his horse that had appeared out of nowhere made her envy Chrom and Lissa; they had it easy. As for her...it was either she had lain in the field for a while or was never that good a runner, as Firer was barely breaking a sweat.

"*pant* Mine's *pant* Firer..just a bit*inhale* further..."

"Strike that," she thought as they slowed their paces, closing in on the burning town.

She nigh collapsed as he caught her and stood her back up.

"Come on. We'll let them get all the glory at this rate,"Firer said, his eyes glittering with amusement. Brushing off his hands, she set off towards the sounds of clashing steel and a distinct voice yelling, "Your end has come!" As they caught up to the small group, she surveyed the battlefield, and grimaced as it was revealed that not only did the enemy force hold mages, which Frederick would be weak to(how she knew that, she did not know)and that the enemy force greatly outnumbered their own. A voice broke through her thoughts, and she turned to face Chrom.

"Why have you two followed us? This town is being raided by bandits; it's dangerous."

As Firer stepped up to her side, he replied, "Killing bandits makes a good warm up, and I must observe the way you fight in order to ensure that you are truly my brother's descendant. And by the way," he said as he turned fully to face Chrom, "my name's Firer, and her name is Amber, so please call us by our true names. I know my way around a battlefield, if you'll have me." "As do I," added Amber. She surveyed the situation; bandits were on opposite sides of a bridge in the village, while villagers were streaming out of burning and collapsing houses, guided towards the river by the bandits, which would trap the poor civilians on both ends. Once they arrived there, there would be no hope for them. "Frederick and Firer, as you two are promoted units, distract the forces on this side of the bridge! Chrom, you and I will blockade the bridge to prevent any enemies from crossing over after Frederick and Firer clear these forces out. Lissa, you'll follow right behind us, making sure nobody is severely injured!"

"And then what," Frederick asks? "How do we know that this is not just a ploy to back-stab Milord and Milady? For all we know, you could be a spy ready to kill all of us!"

"Look, I don't know how I know this. Apparently, I used to study tactics...but I will earn your trust. I'm sorry that I cannot provide any more knowledge of my past life."said Amber, as she held her own, matching Frederick's gaze. As he scowled, Firer put his hand on the Great Knights' shoulder.

"Sir, as much as I appreciate your concern for your superiors,"Firer said calmly, "I believe that these villagers will pay in blood if we do not act quickly," gesturing towards the river as the villagers were starting to be lined up on the riverbank. Frederick gritted his teeth, but said nothing as the plan was put into motion.

Frederick and Firer split up; Frederick to the left, Firer to the right. As Firer met the first bandit, armed with an axe, he blocked the axe, and kicked the man in the crotch, sidestepped and, switching to a backhand style, stabbed the bent man in the back with his sword. As he approached the mage, taking cover from Elwind spells on the way there, he saw Chrom take a hit from an Elwind, and the mage used this distraction to attack Firer. Much to his surprise, however, he simply shrugged off the hit, and slashed him across the chest. The mage fell off the ledge and into the river, scaring one of the villagers as the corpse fell onto the riverbank. He then proceeded to charge towards the bridge, providing support to the three others, as Frederick had reached the duo before he did, Lissa following closely on his heels. As the leader of the bandits threw a short axe to attack Chrom, with Chrom already sinking from far too many hits from a magic tome, Firer jumped in front of him, the Hand Axe was embedded in his chest. As he fell to the ground, he saw the shocked face of Chrom and Amber.

Then darkness took over...

* * *

**Feedback please! Fight scenes take a lot out of me! As for Firer...here is his roster entry and stats as a pre-promote!**

**Roster Entry  
**

_Marth's son from the past. Although he has gone through many hardships and wars, he does his best to keep a smile on his face and his worries to himself. The one who hates rain the most. Born on June 10th._

**Skills**

Swordfaire: +5 Str if a sword is used, and +5 magic if a magic sword is used

Celerity: Movement +2

**Stats**

** Growth**

_Hp: 65%_

_Str: 50%_

_Mag: 60%_

_Skill: 40%_

_Spd: 80%_

_Luck: 30%_

_Def: 35%_

_Res: 45%_

**Base Stats**

_Hp: 24_

_Str: 17_

_Mag: 9_

_Skl: 10_

_Spd: 15_

_Luck: 2_

_Def: 10_

_Res: 10_

**Anyone tell me if my character is too overpowered in terms of stats...**


	4. Chapter 4: Weird Antics

**dark habit: His stat growths are a bit lopsided, I suppose. Do keep in mind though that he will need to promote once more to Trueblade to match up with the final stat caps of the normal Swordmasters...he's like a pre-promote that's not a pre-promote. My head hurts...**

**Cormag Ravenstaff: I have changed it up a bit to dark habits recommendation..his res growth is decent now.**

**By the way, I really need help as to the stats a lvl 10 Tellius Swordmaster should have as well. If anyone could tell me what it would be, it would help. I will also write most of the chapters in Firer's perspective, rather than a somewhat omniscient third person one. It might help me to develop his character more.**

**Also, I will play on how horrible my poor character's luck is. He knows how unlucky he is, and hates it with a vengeance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

"Anyone who needs to be healed due to injuries, stay behind us as we march. Forward!" I proceeded to march up the stairs, along with the other 16 members in his party...when I felt blood rush to my head.

I groaned as I awoke to the sunset; the same sun that had existed for the entirety of the history of mankind.

Wait. Why was it...upside down? With my senses returning, I looked around to see that Frederick, Chrom, Amber, and Lissa were marching, while Frederick led his horse at the same time.

A horse that I was now currently tied upside down on. As Lissa walked up to me, she said in a tone that clearly mocked Chrom from earlier.

"There are better places to take a nap than on a _horse_, you know." Grumbling, I let her help in an attempt to get me upright again. I should have known better. When I was halfway up, she let go of my hand, dropping my body near the horse's rear, prompting it to gallop forward. She snickered as I groaned from the eventual headache I knew I would have, while Chrom and Amber laughed; Frederick was simply attempting to calm the horse down, with a mask of stoicism.

"You were all in on this, weren't you?"

"Sorry; you acted so similar to Frederick that I couldn't help but attempt to break that facade of yours."

As Frederick finished calming the horse and I was untied from the rear of the creature, landing in a undignified lump on the ground, with a bad headache and an irritating mood, I could only come to one conclusion. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

As Chrom announced that we would be setting up camp in the forest clearing up ahead, I immediately looked into the saddlebags of Frederick's horse (they have infinite storage, don't ask me how), for a tent, only to find sleeping bags.

"Chrom?"

"Yes, Firer?"

"How do you make a _camp_ without tents?"

"Erm..."

It was at that moment that Lissa swallowed a bug. "Ech! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

"Oh come on now, Lissa, hardship builds character,"said Chrom, barely suppressing a full on laugh, and settling with a chuckle. "Now, want to help me gather firewood?"

"No thank you! I'll settle on staying here; I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" As I laughed, she glared at me; if looks could kill, this one would burn me to the ground. I quickly sobered up. Reminds me of Mist...

"I'm starving, and we have nothing to eat currently,"said Amber, looking through her countless pockets for snacks, succeeding in finding only a single, poisonous berry, and dropping it on the ground.

"Yes, I believe a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, Amber and I shall be clearing the campsite." "I will traverse the woods for something to eat,"I quickly piped up. "Good; now let's get to work!" At this, I quickly stepped into the undergrowth, looking for any bushes that had berries that we could eat; unfortunately, all I found were more poisonous berries. As I walked back to the camp, abandoning any hope of finding a decent meal, I suddenly heard a growl behind me. Turning around slowly, I found that there was a bear only a few feet away from me. Slowly backing away, I suddenly turned tail and ran straight for the camp; I hoped that when I killed it, I wouldn't have to lug it so far. However, I greatly misjudged the difficulty of crossing the terrain, and tripped over a tree root. Roaring with fury, the bear charged at me. Sighing, I quickly turned around, unsheathing Storm as I did so, and quickly decapitated it with one mighty swing of the constantly sharp blade. "Damn it. Man...my rotten luck..."I said as I started lugging the corpse back to camp.

As I approached the camp, sweating with exhaustion, I spotted the light of a fire. "Help.." I called out weakly, as I collapsed to the ground. "My stupid, rotten, Naga be damned.."I then proceeded to curse out my luck with every curse word I knew. Chrom chuckled at me as he picked me up; Frederick had picked the corpse up himself and lugged it the rest of the way to camp. "Never knew a noble could be such a foul-mouthed person. I think you'll get along fine with Sully." "Sully?"I questioned. "Sully is one of the people in our vigilante group, the Shepherds." "Shepherds? I'm pretty certain you don't tend sheep, considering the fact that you killed those bandits and carry weapons as well as armor...I don't even want to know how you came up with that name." As we walked back to the camp, Lissa was busy complaining about how eating bear was messing with the food chain, while Amber was busy chowing down the gamey meat as if there was no tomorrow. Surprisingly, although Frederick was busy slicing the meat with a random knife that he somehow carried on that armor of his, he stared at the meat that was cut, not eating any. As Chrom and I joined the circle, eating with a bit less gusto than Amber, I looked over to Frederick and Lissa. "Hey guys, no use letting good food go to waste!"

"I don't feel like eating meat that tastes and smells worse than old boots!"Lissa shouted, scaring off some birds in the surrounding area. My only reaction was to face-palm.

"And you, Frederick?"

"Me? I"m not hungry. I simply had a large, filling lunch. A rather large lunch..." Knowing a lie when I saw one, I decided give him a hard time about his apparent aversion to bear meat. "Really?"I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "If you people take longer than a day to march to wherever we're going, and if you didn't take anything to eat from those villagers, then you are lying. _Besides..._you don't seem like the type of person to eat a large amount of food you could have brought on your trek; you have far too much loyalty to Sir Chrom and Lady Lissa. That can only lead me to one conclusion." I smiled mischieveously at Frederick as I walked over to his spot at the campfire. "It seems," I said as I picked up his portion of bear meat off his plate, "that you hate bear meat."

I then proceeded to shove it in his face.

As he spluttered, I turned to Chrom, Lissa, and Amber; Chrom had a slightly shocked look, Amber was still eating(how has she gone through that many kabobs? There has to be at least ten on the ground)while Lissa was failing to suppress her hilarity, snorting as she laughed. "I'm so sorry, Chrom, I just tend to be somewhat sadistic at times..." As I sat back down besides the campfire, Frederick glared at me, and I swallowed. Maybe getting on his bad side wasn't such a good idea after all...

* * *

After we had all finished eating(even though Amber has somehow eaten about 50% of the bear by herself, I swear to Naga that she is the recreation of Illyana)as well as washed the grease off of our hands in a stream nearby, we all retired to our, "beds," which in reality, were _FRIGGIN sleeping bags! _Even though everybody else had gone to sleep, however, snoring(and I heard the occasional snort as well, and not just from Lissa), I stared at the sky, watching the stars. I couldn't sleep. I knew the recurring nightmare would return...of the fifth to last day I spent in Tellius. All those memories were tainted now. Tainted by that one person who had died...I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. She was gone, dead, and I was in a different world in the far future. It would be futile to even think about going back. I don't know how long I lied there until I heard the birds stop chirping; it was as if a deadly quiet had come over the forest, interrupted only by the sounds of the sleepers and the crackle of the fire. Chrom suddenly got up; apparently he was a light sleeper, and shook Lissa, waking her up. Within seconds, they were both on their feet.

"What's wrong, big brother?"

"I don't know, Lissa. Something seems amiss," Chrom replied. If that wasn't _obvious enough already._

Interrupting their (midnight?) conversation, my voice dripping with sarcasm, I said, "Can't sleep? Nothing seems amiss enough to wake you up after all...aside from the fact that no birds are chirping; in actuality, there is no noise at all except us and the fire. Aside from that and the ominous gloom of the forest, no, nothing's wrong_ at all._" Glaring at me, Chrom turned away, walking along a random path. "I'm taking a walk; I'll take a look around."

"Not without me, you won't!" said Lissa, walking alongside him.

Sighing, I slid out of my sleeping bag, my coat and weapons already on me, as I had slept with them, and followed, walking on Chrom's right while Lissa was on his left. When Chrom looked at me, confused as to why I was coming along, I replied, "Frederick would kill me if anything happened to you two. Therefore, I need to keep both of you safe, because otherwise, he would have my hide." In reality(although I would be hard pressed to admit this), it wasn't just that; true, I would not want to be up against an angry Great Knight with that heavy armor and with the weapon triangle against me, and I wouldn't put much faith in my meager magical skill either. However, if Chrom was telling the truth, then he and Lissa were my...however many generations niece and nephew, and keeping family safe was always of the utmost priority. Caught up in my reverie, I didn't notice that we had stopped until Chrom put his hand on my shoulder to prevent me from going any farther. As I observed the clearing that we were in, I felt that something was wrong. It wasn't' just the silence or the gloom; it was a prickly feeling, as if the air around me was filled with static electricity. I had a feeling that I had only felt when around the main antagonists of the conflicts I had been in; pure, unadulterated evil. "Chrom, Lissa-"I started in a panic, only to be cut off by a tremor of the earth. As Lissa shrieked, and Chrom shouted, "Gods, what is this madness? Stay close!" I tried to step forward, but failed as I had to stab Storm into the ground to prevent myself from falling over. Then it stopped as soon as it had begun; however, my relief was short lived, as a piece of land rose up, bcoming a cliff hanging over our heads, raining magma and molten balls of metal at us. We ran through the forest, directly away from the raging fire-fall, stopping only momentarily to change direction when Crhom said, "Lissa, Firer, over here!" leading us into an far wider forest clearing than the one we had been in. The forest was on fire, and I tried to not let my eyes water from the smoke the created by the trees burning behind us.

"Chrom, what is that?" Lissa questioned, pointing at the sky. As I followed her gaze, I noticed an Outrealm Gate opening, and though I was about to question how another could be opened without any outside influence, the question died on my lips as dozens of dark, misty humanoid figures landed in the area; three of them managed to land around us. For a second, they were still and unresponsive, and I took this moment to look them over. They were standing corpses; rotten flesh, wearing armor and wielding weapons, and so I concluded that they were probably fallen warriors of a time long since passed. And then, they attacked. Letting out a guttural roar, one of them charged with inhuman speed at Chrom, while the other(wait weren't there three?), wielding an axe(hooray for the weapon triangle) charged at me. Quickly dodging it's first, sloppy swing, I used the blade of my sword to slice off it's arm, thrust my sword into the monster's chest, and sliced upwards, cutting through the thing's chest, neck, and head. I then realized that I had fought these before, when I had been seemingly further into the future. As I took a mental note to tell Chrom about that later, I heard a familiar shriek; it was Lissa's. Looking for her, I saw her cornered by one of the monsters. I was blocked as I attempted to run towards her, however, by an iron sword barely missing my chest as I jumped back. The rotting myrmidon-type enemy felt no pain as I quickly disarmed it and lopped off it's head with ease. Even though I saw Chrom running towards her, I knew that he would be too late, and 3 more enemies arrived to prevent me from regrouping with Chrom; a mercenary, an archer, and another myrmidon. I gritted my teeth and pulled out my tome, "Gale". I knew I would be far too late.._far_ too late, but I could at least try, even if my aim with a tome was so bad that I used to send even a tiny Wind spell _backwards _somehow; I still couldn't fire an Elwind spell without doing so. I fired, and miraculously, three of the four shots hit their target. It didn't help that it didn't kill the myrmidon and the mercenary, however, and I would've died at such close proximity. I cursed myself for not infusing my sword with the wind magic; I would've been able to aim more properly in doing so. Destroying the mercenary using the slash caused by pulling the sword out of my sheath, the myrmidon was about to hit me when a blast of thunder turned it into wisps of smoke. I turned and saw Amber and Frederick on the same horse, galloping to me, Chrom and Lissa in tow. "Are you alright?" Lissa questioned. "I'm fine." I looked over the field...and saw far too many of those things; far, far too many than I would have willingly accepted that I wanted to help fight and to know that I could win. And in that moment, I did the only thing I could have done.

I swore. And cursed. And swore again.

* * *

**Well, sorry for the late update. That's the fourth chapter, wrapped up. Reviews, anyone?**


End file.
